pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thenewguy34
Just to let you know, all questions asked here, from now on, will be answered here. I noticed a lot of relaying back and forth with another user, so I decided to keep them all on one page. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello, Thenewguy34, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Jpmrocks7 (Talk) 23:42, February 8, 2012 Right... Since you are obviously more active here than me, I promoted you. Good luck! Conker's Bad Fur Day 23:44, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gallery image Is it okay if I add some images to the Pikmin 2 gallery? Like the Japanese box art, European box art, American box art, logo... Ire flowa222 Seems reasonable enough. You don't have to ask me about uploading images. The logo, I'd say no, because most of the box art would have the logo. If there's a problem, I'll tell you. --Thenewguy34 12:24, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Just stopping by to say hello, and thanks for correcting my mistakes. Not a problem. Nobody is ever perfect. If we were, then research and school would be useless. --Thenewguy34 22:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) New Discussion Hey ho there! You seem to be be a great addition to the our wikia community! If I could get a favor, as I am not as skilled with these wikia organization things. Can you try to organize all the pages on glitches, the notes, reels, Olimar's log, and Louie's recipies to all be linked to a main hub page? I don't know really how to do it, so if you could that would be great! Thanks, Jpmrocks7 HUB page as in a group of links together. Either that or have all glitches on the same page. Sorry if this was not clear before. Good job on the wiki! Hello Mr. TheNewGuy, I have heard rumors about Pikmin 3 being featured at E3 this year! Do you think when it comes around, you can make a Pikmin 3 (Beta) page? Also, there are a few random pages that were locked by CrystalLucario, I don't know the exacts, but a few users complained. I know for a fact that they are Pikmin 2 boss Monsters. Thanks for your wonderful help! Jpmrocks I meant protected as in locked...? There is a list on my talkpage a few I did unlock, but there is still a list... Don't worry about E3 yet, its in about a month, but when it happens, I'll let you know! Jpmrocks Those locks? It appears to have something to do with the fact that the notes template is locked. The solution is to complete the giant notes HUB so we don't need the notes on every individual article, and so we can delete the notes template. --Thenewguy34 16:38, April 29, 2012 (UTC) armored cannon beetle is not a boss hmmm If its the page I think your referring to, sorry I was just doing my generic wiki stuff and checking a few common spelling errors and that came up, if its not supposed to be edited shouldn't it be locked or a warning or something come up? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 00:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) This project is still new; imports are still being made. --Thenewguy34 10:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi Wiki Is the look of the Yoshi Wiki better now? Sorry for the long wait, my account was blocked and then I completely forgot. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 23:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) It looks a bit better. There's still white in the Wikia skin, but, then again, all monobook skins have white in them as well. --Thenewguy34 11:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) not sure if your in the middle of the project but Louie's notes seem to be missing from the Waterwraith page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:08, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey there buddy! There is a huge favor that this wiki needs, if you can do it! The links at the bottom of the pages need to have a hide/show tab to keep them from spamming pages. Example: If you are on Red Bulborb page, the bottom where it lists enemies. If you do not have the time to work on it, I am (hopefully) getting help from the admin of another wiki to help us with ours. Thanks for all your hard work, Jpmrocks I'm not very good with editing templates, just copying them and modifying them to fit a wiki's standards. I really can't help you with that. You'll have to find someone else for that, sorry. --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:18, May 10, 2012 (UTC) While it's true I'm not good with templates, I just learned how to grant your request. However, I'm not sure if I can get to it immediately, given everything that's piling up. --Thenewguy34(Other) 20:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC)